Visitor
by Lady Carrea
Summary: Lorlen gets a not-so-unexpected visitor whilst working.


A slight chill crept across Lorlen's neck as he sat working. He mentally shook his head dismissively as he realised he was about to get a visitor. "Boo." Came a lingering whisper at his side.

"I am working."

"You are always working."

"This is important."

"It's always important."

Lorlen sighed. He turned his head to face his visitor and found himself looking into a pair of very dark eyes. He tried to suppress the shiver which rolled down his spine, sending his senses into overdrive. He could feel the blood racing around his body even from the mere presence of this one person. "Akkarin." He breathed out, his voice full of wanting. Akkarin smiled back mischievously as he slipped his hands around Lorlen's face and kissed him tenderly. As the kiss ended, Lorlen found himself pulling Akkarin back for more. He felt his chair turn as Akkarin slipped onto his lap, kissing him more passionately and running his hands through Lorlen's hair. Lorlen breathed out raggedly as shiver after shiver tingled throughout his body, fueling his desire. His hands gripped Akkarin's thighs as he kissed him deeper. A knock at the door made them both freeze. Akkarin quickly jumped up as Lorlen quietly moved his chair back and hoped his hair wasn't too disheveled. "Yes?" He called out to the new visitor. The door swung open lazily as Osen entered.

"Ah sorry, I didn't realise you were busy." He said as he saw Akkarin.

"It's fine. What did you want?"

"I've come for the letters." He said almost apologetically. Lorlen sent him the pile of letters magically, not trusting himself to be able to stand. "Thank you." Osen said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. The gong rang in the distance signalling the end of lessons. Akkarin chuckled, "care to join me for evening meal?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Lorlen said quickly clearing away his half written letter. Lorlen quickly locked the door as they exited and walked towards the residence.

* * *

"That's the second time we have nearly been caught. I think you should be more careful what times you decide to drop by." Lorlen muttered. He hated having to keep it all secret, but it was for the best.

"Well I have to keep you on your toes." Akkarin said softly into his ear.

"I'm serious." Lorlen said, trying to ignore him.

"And so am I." He grinned. "Surely it is not my fault that I want to hold you close and kiss those ever so soft lips of yours." Akkarin toyed. Lorlen leant back into the chair stretching. He rested his head on the back and faced Akkarin.

"Just remember that I have work to do, unlike some people."

"I do work!" Akkarin replied mock offended. Lorlen smiled. It was not often he got to see his playful side, although it had become more frequent of late. He was seeing a whole new side to his friend which he hadn't seen before and he loved how affectionate he was. He gazed at Akkarin, admiring him, and he smiled back. Slipping off the arm of Lorlen's chair, he landed in his lap and wrapped his arms around Lorlen's neck. He softly planted a kiss on his cheek, and Lorlen leant into him, resting his head against his. It was far to hard to stay annoyed at him, even in the slightest. He just wished Akkarin understood how much work he had... The door opening snapped him out of his reverie.

"Dinner is ready now." Takan said proudly.

"Thank you Takan." Akkarin replied. He slipped off Lorlen's lap and helped him up.

* * *

It was late. Lorlen knew he should prize himself out of the chair, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Sleep called to him, and he eagerly awaited its embrace, but he couldn't. Not yet. Lorlen watched Akkarin carefully, he was sat brooding over something in his usual manner. He stared intensely at his glass half full of wine and ever so often sipped some. His deep gaze fascinated Lorlen, and made him curious to know what he was thinking. He then began sloshing the wine gently side to side, ebbing and flowing. The rhythmic motions slowly drained Lorlen's will as he succumbed to slumber. _Nooooo..._ He protested. _Wake up._ _Wake up! WAKE UP!_ Opening his eyes, he found darkness. The ethereal presence of the moon filtered lightly across him. He lit a faint globe light and realised that he wasn't in Akkarin's library. He was in his bedroom. A soft breathing came from beside him and the ever so familiar scent which electrified Lorlen's senses. _Akkarin. _Sitting up, he tried to gather his senses. The silky quilt which hugged his body slid down and only then did he realise he wasn't wearing his clothes. Feeling vulnerable, Lorlen gathered it back up and wrapped himself tightly. _Why didn't he just wake me..._ Brightening his globe light, he searched for his robes. Lorlen went to stand, but found Akkarin holding his arm.

"Don't leave." He whispered sadly. Lorlen turned to him reluctantly.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I did try, but you never stirred." He chuckled. "I hope you don't mind."

"I did.. A bit.." Lorlen sighed. "But why did you undress me?"

Akkarin grinned mischievously. "Well you couldn't sleep in your robes."

"You just wanted to undress me, didn't you?" Lorlen accused chuckling. Akkarin's grin widened and he leant in closer to Lorlen.

"So are you staying?"

"Well I can't say no to the _High Lord_ now can I?" He replied seductively.


End file.
